Merlin and The Doctor
by superwhomerlin2000
Summary: Merlin, a lonely little boy in Ealdor, meets a strange man in the woods. Then meets him again. Then again. For years, the Doctor always comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was alone. Again. He spent most of his time alone. The other children didn't like him. He knew it was because of his father. Because he had left them. But that wasn't the only reason. They were scared of him. Because he could do things no one else could.

His mother told him to hide it, and he did. They knew he was different anyway, it didn't matter that he would never hurt a soul. Merlin was a kind and loving boy of six, and he hated being alone. He hated the way the other boys called him names and taunted him. How they tripped him when he walked past. They hit him sometimes. Rarely, because they were usually too scared, but sometimes.

Truthfully, Merlin preferred it when they made his life miserable to when they ran away. Because they weren't the only ones who were scared, and when they didn't act scared then that meant he wasn't scary, right? It meant he wasn't a monster, didn't it?

A strange sound disturbed the peace of the forest, but Merlin didn't look up. No one would find him in his tree. It was where he came when he was upset, people so very seldom look up. It was a huge, ancient oak tree on the bank of a lake, one low branch reaching over the reflective water. That was where Merlin sat now, staring at his reflection from a crook in the twisted bough. His thin face twisted. How could he be a evil? He didn't feel like it. How could his magic be evil?

He concentrated on his hands, closed tightly together, as though holding something. He felt the magic tingle through him, and smiled, knowing his eyes lit gold. He opens his hand to find a small, fragile butterfly. The jewel bright insect fluttered away, and Merlin relaxed slightly. How could something capable if creating something so beautiful be evil?

"Neat trick." A cheerful voice called. Merlin gasped and spun around so fast he fell out of his tree into the shallow waters of the lake. A woman gasped. A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked back instinctively.

"Are you alright?" A strangely accented voice asked. He looked at the speaker, terror coursing through him. It was a young woman, maybe twenty or so, with blond hair and brown eyes, wearing very odd clothing. He scrambled back, struggling to his feet, his eyes darting around.

It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. A young man stood not far away, a slight look of alarm in his brown eyes. His hair was spiky, and his face kind. He too wore strange clothes.

The woman glanced at the man, who crossed over to her side as she stood up.

"We didn't mean to frighten you." He said gently. Merlin didn't respond. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, what's your name, then?" Merlin's brow furrowed.

"That's a very strange name, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned at him, and shrugged. "Would you tell us where we are?"

He stepped out of the water. "Outside Ealdor, Cenrad's kingdom." He replied.

The Doctor and Rose seemed excited about this. Actually, the seemed excited in general. A voice called out faintly.

"That's my mother, I should go." Merlin turned, then paused, "My names Merlin, by the way." And with that, he darted away.

Rose and The Doctor gaped after him, then turned to each other.

"No." The Doctor looked stunned. He looked after Merlin, then back at Rose, and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was in his tree again. It had been six years since he last met the Doctor and Rose. He had been spending a lot less time in his tree now that Will was around. But Will wasn't in Ealdor, his mother and father and taken him away. Will had assured him they would be back, and Merlin was fairly confident that he hadn't been lying. But without Will he was an easy target for the bullies back in the village. So, he came to his tree. They were too big and stupid to find him up there, except Smith. But Smith only did what Derik told him to. Derik was the biggest and dumbest of the lot, he wouldn't think of Merlin's hiding place.

Merlin hadn't thought of the strange pair from all those years ago in a long time. But he was lonely and bored, so he let his mind wander back. Merlin was a clever boy, and eager to learn. He had a natural curiosity, and quick tongue, that often got him into trouble. That same natural curiosity nagged at him now. Who were they? The Doctor and Rose. They had been dressed and spoke strangely, he remembered that day well. They hadn't seemed to mean any harm, but they had seen him use magic. They hadn't told anyone, though. At least, not that Merlin knew of. And if they had told someone, Merlin would know.

He shuddered to think what would happen to him if someone found out. Well, apart from Will. Will knew. That thought filled him with happiness. He didn't have to hide from everyone, anymore. Someone, other than his mother, finally knew. Oh, his mother had been far from pleased when she learned that Will knew, but she also knew hiding was tearing Merlin up inside. He hated it. He was just a boy, he didn't understand king Uther's hatred. The hatred that inspired fear from the other kingdoms. they had nothing against magic, but they agreed to Uther's laws because they knew that he wouldn't hesitate to go to war.

Merlin had been sitting in his tree for about an hour when he heard it. A wheezing groan, closer than it had been last time. He recognized it instantly. The TARDIS. Not that he knew that, but he remembered hearing the sound six years ago. It was beautiful, and it filled him with hope. And he needed as much hope as he could get.

Merlin swung down from his tree easily, letting himself fall into the shallow waters of the lake. The small silver minnows that darted around in the clear inch of liquid scattered. Merlin's bright blue eyes scanned the area. They were here, he knew it. His magic knew it. It had reacted to the pair, sending the boy a subconscious message. He would need the Doctor. If there was any way he could survive the coming trial without losing himself, he would need the Doctor.

And the Doctor needed him. The Doctor inspired hope, in everyone except himself, just like Merlin would. They both so desperately needed hope. Not yet, for the Doctor, he still had Rose. But one day Rose would be gone. He would find Martha, and Donna, and the Ponds, and Clara, and River, and they would help him. Like Rose helped him. But his heart had been damaged many years ago. Before even Rose. Yes, the Doctor and Merlin needed each other, and Merlin's magic, and the Doctor's TARDIS knew it.

There! There was someone in the trees. Two someone's. They were laughing, giggling like children. A spiky haired man and a blond woman, the Doctor and Rose, stumbled out of the bushes. They were saying something about 'Queen Victoria' and Merlin could swear he heard the word 'werewolf'. Their laughter subsided when they caught sight of Merlin, who had made his way into the grass beside the sand.

"Hello." He said, curiosity burning in his blue grey eyes.

"Hi." Rose chirped, equally curios.

"Hang on, you were here before." The Doctor realized. A huge grin broke out across his face. "Merlin, wasn't it?" Merlin nodded slowly. The Doctor strode towards him, beaming. He shook his hand vigorously, a gesture that thoroughly confused Merlin, and spoke excitedly. "Hallo! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Remember us?"

Merlin smiled, the man's enthusiasm contagious."Yes, I remember."

Rose was watching the interaction, and amused smile on her face. The she seemed to notice the bruise on Merlin's collar. He had been able to hide it from his mother, but the Doctor's handshake had moved his shirt. "'ang on. What's that?" She nodded to it.

Merlin adjusted his shirt. "Nothing." Rose arched an eyebrow, and the Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"How old are you, Merlin?" He asked. Merlin's brow furrowed.

"Twelve, why?" The Doctor just continued to stare at him. Merlin fidgeted. He didn't like being under such scrutiny. With a secret like his, he tried not to draw attention to himself.

"Tell me, what's a boy like yourself doing out here, all alone?"

"I come here to think." He replied, mostly honestly. The fierce expression disappeared from the Doctor's face, and his infectious smile was back in place.

"What about your friends?" Rose asked gently, guessing, quite correctly, that it was a sore subject.

"He's not in the village right now. He left a few days ago, but he'll be back soon." Merlin replied with a confidence he didn't feel. Yes, he believed Will when he said he was coming back. Logically, he _knew_ Will was coming home. But he still felt nervous. Because what if the other boys and their parents were right? What he was evil, and Will had realized he was a monster?

His mother constantly reassured him that he wasn't, but Merlin wasn't quite convinced. The Doctor and Rose seemed to pick up on his insecurity. "Are you lonely?" Rose asked kindly, she felt bad for him. The Doctor understood. He had always been a bit of an outcast. He knew how it felt to be alone. But Merlin stubbornly shook his head.

Rose didn't believe him, but let the matter drop. "Doctor," She jerked her head away. The Doctor flashed Merlin a quick grin, before following Rose. "He's all alone. And you saw that bruise, he's so skinny and small. He would be an easy target, especially where he is, in this time period."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I know. But what are we supposed to do about it?" Rose looked at him pointedly, then back to where they had come from. "Rose." The Doctor warned.

"What?"

"He's just a kid."

"Exactly. A lonely little kid who needs a friend." Rose wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this, but something was telling her she should. The Doctor felt it too. Usually he would be staunchly opposed to bringing a child, he knew full well that the TARDIS was a dangerous life. But one trip, just to help him not be so alone, that couldn't hurt.

Well, as you can imagine, Merlin was quite eager to go. He was, as previously stated, a very clever, curious boy. And he had always loved the stars. Often he would sit and watch them from his tree, reflected in his lake, until his mother called. He told the Doctor this, and he was delighted. Five minutes later, the three were standing in front of the TARDIS.

Merlin stared at it, enraptured. He had never seen anything like it. Oh, sure. Just looking at it, it didn't seem that special. But there before it, Merlin could feel the magic of the box. She was alive and ancient. And so, so beautiful.

He touched the vivid blue door, and it swung open without prompting. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in surprise. Sure, the TARDIS adored Rose, and loved her Doctor, but they had never seen Her welcome someone that way. Merlin stepped through the doors, eyes wide with wonder. "She's beautiful." He breathed. The Doctor grinned.

"The best ship in the universe." He rubbed the edge of the door fondly. "She's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." A small laugh escaped Merlin, his eyes shining with joy. Rose beamed at him. The Doctor raced up to the console and spun around, brown eyes twinkling.

"Welcome aboard, Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin stared around the console room, blue eyes wide with delight. The Doctor grinned smugly, and Rose stood at his shoulder, smiling softly. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the octogonal structure. "It's beautiful." Merlin whispered, walking slowly forward. Rose met the Doctor's eyes, a knowing look on her face. "So, Merlin, all of time and space, where do you wanna start?" Merlin looked at the Doctor, his small face glowing with joy. "Anywhere. I don't care." A bright grin decorated the Doctor's face at those words. "Anywhere it is, then."

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, and Merlin piled into the TARDIS, giggling like school children. "Who calls a planet Anywhere?" The Doctor laughed. Rose shook her head, breathless. The Doctor darted up to the console, Rose and Merlin a step behind. Merlin had been a delightful companion. Clever, curious, and compassionate. However, the Doctor wasn't too pleased when the first thing he and Rose did was _wander off. _At least they had been together. "Where to know?" He danced around madly, opening his mouth to ramble. Rose cut him off before he could. "Back to Ealdor with this one, we need to get you home before your mother worries." Merlin began to protest, but was halted by a yawn. "Fine," he grumbled, with a pout to rival the Doctor's when he was in a bad mood. Rose had to fight a giggle. He was adorable, all dimples and big ears. She smiled fondly, remembering how the Doctor used to look, with his leather jackets and northern accent. "Back to Ealdor it is." The Doctor replied cheerfully. He jerked a lever down, and the TARDIS lurched, groaning and wheezing. They clung on, smiling widely.

* * *

The Doctor was the first out of the TARDIS doors, stepping into the afternoon sun that filtered through the thick trees. Merlin stepped out after him, Rose on his heels. "How long have I been gone?" "About five minutes." The Doctor replied smugly. Rose lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Not five months?" The Doctor looked scandalized at the thought, and Merlin laughed. The Doctor and Rose had filled him in on their previous adventures while they had wandered Anywhere, sampling strange food and games. That particular misadventure had been one of Roses biggest grievances. Merlin sobered, turning around. "Will I see you again?" He asked, terrified of the answer. Rose and the Doctor shared a look. "'Course you will." Rose answered, the Doctor grinning. Merlin's face lit up, and he launched himself at the pair, wrapping his long, skinny arms around them. He pulled away with a blinding smile on his pale face. "Merlin?" Hunith's voice echoed around the woods. "Bye," Merlin said, then spun and raced away. Rose and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS, grinning.

* * *

Merlin skidded into the small, two roomed house, flushed and grinning. Hunith smiled at the sight of her son looking so happy. It was a rare thing, and her heart ached at the thought. She nearly laughed as she got a good look at Merlin. His hair was wet, tinged blue and mussed. His clothes were askew, and splotched with colors. (Anywhere had been having a festival. It was wonderful.) That wasn't the cause of her bemused smile, though. "Where did you get that?"  
Merlin reached up to his neck, touching the soft piece of cloth that Rose had found for him, the exact shade of blue as the TARDIS. "A friend gave it to me." 


	4. Chapter 4

From that day forward, Merlin always wore a neckerchief, remembering the first time he had Travelled. The Doctor and Rose were true to their word, coming back every few days to whisk Merlin away. Merlin was overjoyed. He loved life on the TARDIS. All of time and space outside those doors. All that wonder and beauty. The stars, the planets, the people.

The Doctor and Rose showed him all the good in the universe. Kindness, bravery, compassion, and mercy. But they also showed him all the evil. The corruption, selfishness, hatred and greed…

Merlin was sitting in his tree, eyes darting about. He fidgeted anxiously, excited and nervous. Last week the Doctor had taken he and Rose to a planet called Vermidion. It was a world of oceans, interspersed with small volcanic island. Blue islands. The sand sparkled like sapphire dust, and the freshwater ocean was dyed pearl white, populated by strange and wonderful creatures and plants.

The wheezing groan filled the air, and Merlin sprang from his tree, this time landing on the grass instead of in the water. The TARDIS faded into sight, the Doctor stepping out ahead of Rose. Amazingly, the Doctor and Merlin's relationship was actually linear. Rose looked troubled, she kept shooting the Doctor looks when he didn't notice. The Doctor's shoulders were hunched slightly, his brown eyes dull.

A strange man that Merlin didn't recognize followed them. His skin was dark, and his brown eyes darted constantly to the Doctor, sparkling angrily.

"Doctor?" The twelve-and-a-half year old asked worriedly. The pair pasted on false smiles, though they _were _glad to see him.

"Merlin!" The Doctor cried in delight. The other man's eyes widened. Merlin's azure eyes focused on the Doctor accusingly.

"What did you do?" He asked, running over and wrapping his thin arms around Rose. The Doctor looked shocked, and the other man looked perversely glad.

"Nothin' Merlin. It's fine." Rose assured the raven haired boy. He met her hazel eyes suspiciously. The other man narrowed his eyes. Merlin decided to let the matter drop, Rose and The Doctor wouldn't talk until they were ready.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, as politely as he could, drawing away from Rose.

"Oh, ah, this is Mickey." Rose spoke for him. Mickey nodded his head.

"Right!" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "We should be off then." He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking back to the TARDIS. Rose and Merlin followed, used to it, but Mickey looked a bit annoyed.

* * *

They arrived at the TARDIS moments later. Merlin stopped to touch the door fondly before following the others inside. The TARDIS hummed under his hand, like a cat purring. The inside was just as beautiful and impossible as it had been before. Merlin felt oddly used to it by now.

"So, Doctor, where are we going now?" Mickey asked.

"Dunno. Merlin?" The Doctor looked up from the console. Merlin frowned as he thought, pale skin creasing.

"Somewhere sunny." He decided. It had been raining in Ealdor a lot recently.

"Somewhere sunny it is then." The Doctor chuckled. He grinned, grabbed a lever, and pulled.

* * *

Merlin was the first off the TARDIS, holding Rose's hand. He looked around, and frowned. Rose gave a half laugh, half sigh. "Doctor, you did it again!" She called. The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS doors, and frowned.

"Ah, oops."

They stood in a large room, clearly in a spaceship. The top was glass, showing the stars and swirling galaxies around them. It was dimly lit, and chilly. The opposite of what they had been aiming for. Merlin peered around.

"Where are we?" He asked. The Doctor walked past them, footsteps tapping loudly on the metal.

"Oh! We're in the Kiluain sector! Lovely." The Doctor smiled out into space, head craned back. "That galaxy, over there," he pointed to a swirling cloud of blue and pink, " is called the-"

He never got to finish. The floor lurched and an alarm blared. The quartet stumbled, nearly falling. Screams and shouts echoed around them. The Doctor and Rose shared a look. "Come on!" The Doctor took off, heading _towards _the screaming. Merlin took off after them, delighted. Mickey groaned.

"Again?" He sighed to the empty air, before following them.


End file.
